Friends part one
by lilagrace2011
Summary: Hi everyone! This is part one of three part series. Basically Rachel is the new girl in high school and its around homecoming time in her sophomore year. Monica Gellar is also a popular sophomore and Ross, Chandeler, Phoebe, and Joey are seniors. Richard Burke is also a senior who Monica has a huge crush on. Own the story not the characters. Hope you like this. Feedback is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is part one of three part series. Basically Rachel is the new girl in high school and its around homecoming time in her sophomore year. Monica Gellar is also a popular sophomore and Ross, Chandeler, Phoebe, and Joey are seniors. Richard Burke is also a senior who Monica has a huge crush on. Own the story not the characters. Hope you like this. Feedback is welcome :)

"Hey there she is" Joey pointed towards the cafeteria entrance with the second half of his meatball sub at the new girl Rachel Greene.

"Who?" Chandler asked skittishly.

"No one." Ross stated already sick of all the hassling Joey had been torturing him with all day. Joey and his friends with benefits, Phoebe, specialized in announcing sitings of all Ross's former girlfriends – Carol, Julie, Mona. It was obnoxious especially when they double-teamed him.

"Rachel Greene" Joey stated with his mouth full. Meanwhile Phoebe poured dressing on her salad. Ross always found it so bewildering that the one stable couple in their group of friends -Joey and Phoebe- could be so opposite.

"Thank god! I thought it might be Janice." Chandler breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why would that be a big deal I thought you broke up?" Ross asked also breathing a sigh of relief it wasn't one of his ex girlfriends this time. Rachel Greene was a name he didn't even recognize probably just another Joey hook-up Ross guessed.

"Yeah right," Phoebe coughed under her breath.

Joey laughed, "Right they are like the nightmare that never ends."

Phoebe giggled.

"We are broken up but we uhh.." Chandler rambled.

"What just spit it out" Ross said.

"Ok we hooked up at Mona's party."

"You -you went to Mona's party?" Ross demanded accusingly.

"Ross we are starting senior year ..we don't have to do everything together." Chandler said weakly.

"I'm not saying _everything_ but you wouldn't think I'd have to tell you not to betray me!"

"BY GOING TO A PARTY!" Chandler's voice got all high and squeaky but before Ross could say anything more, Monica his little sister strut over to their table.

"Hey you're not allowed here...no sophomores welcome!" Chandler joked.

"Chandler you are such a loser!" Monica said fluffing out her pom poms in his face. "Everybody this is Rachel! She's new I'm showing her around, Monica continued with an air of superiority.

"Hi" Rachel chirped a little shyly.

Chandler looked down at his cheeseburger feeling nauseous anxiety or his usual anytime someone new made eye contact.

"Hi Rachel," Ross said welcomingly. Usually he hated when his little sister hung around him in school but this time was definitely the exception. Rachel was so beautiful with her dark blond hair, petite frame, green eyes, and her smile was incredible. He barely knew what to say to her. Too bad Joey didn't have that problem.

"How you doing?" Joey asked charmingly. Rachel blushed.

"Ignore him," Monica smirked. "Joey will take your heart today and break it tomorrow."

"Speak for yourself" Phoebe piped up defensively.

"Whatever you won the biggest player in school. Congrats!" Monica said fake sarcastically to Phoebe giving her pom poms another fluff.

"Oh really I thought Richard Burke had that title nailed down," Chandler burst out laughing. Joey slapped him a high-five across the table.

"Shut up Chandler!" Monica whined.

"Hey Mon who am I?" Chandler held a fry between his upper lip and nose imitating Richard's mustache.

"Loser," Monica said swatting the fry off his face and right onto Ross's lap.

"Cut it out..you are both immature babies!" Ross hissed dramatically.

"He started it," Monica claimed.

"No she did," Chandler argued.

"Case in point," Ross rolled his eyes at Rachel. "This is just a little bit they do."

Rachel nodded tucking a few strands of hair back that had escaped her headband.

"Shows how much you know Chandler Janice has you completely brainwashed."

"At least Janice is not a snobby cheerleader."

"No she's just plain snobby." Monica retorted.

"So Rachel...where are you from?" Ross asked breaking in to Monica and Chandler's routine argument.

"Cleveland, dad's a doctor and got a new job here in New York."

"Oh cool thats where the great lakes science center and cosi are."

"Yeah in case I forgot to mention my brother is ocd for science ever since he was about ten and went to the planetarium." Monica cut in.

"Actually I think the planetarium is kind of mysterious and magical ,,,you can't really see the stars much in the city," Rachel commented while Ross listened with a dreamy expression.

Monica and the others exchanged looks.

"Well come on Rachel lets keep going I see more people I want you to meet." Monica said steering Rachel in another direction.

"Oh great well see you around," Rachel smiled waving goodbye both seemingly directed at Ross.

Ross sat in study hall a few periods later, studiously working on his physics homework, Joey sat two tables over doing the opposite his eyes glued on the back of Phoebe's head who was undoubtedly inscribing song lyrics on her table. Like it was some form of art. Joey cast a look at the teacher, Mr. Collins, looking dolefully at the tests he was grading. Mr. Collins separated them at the beginning of the semester after realizing what a complete distraction they were to each other. Joey balled up a sheet of paper from his notebook and pretended to throw it out. For being on the varsity basketball team Ross couldn't help notice how far off Joey's shot was from the trash receptacle. "Oops" Joey said. Mr. Collins glanced at Joey angrily but remained silent.

Next Joey proceeded to get up to pick it up off the floor. Phoebe stood up to sharpen her pencil and bumped into Joey's ass as she walked past.

"Watch it Buffet!" Joey teased.

"You watch it Tribianni! Phoebe teased back poking Joey's bicep with her pencil.

"Oww" Joey laughed.

A few kids snickered around the room as Joey and Phoebe continued on making a scene in hushed giggles.

Finally Mr. Collins put down his grading pen and smacked his desk. "Back to your seat children!"

"I was just throwing something out" Joey protested.

"Do it at the bell" Mr. Collins yelled, gesturing at Joey's desk "Now have a seat!"

"You can do me at the bell" Phoebe said suggestively, loud enough for everyone to hear. More kids laughed, Joey grunted appreciatively.

"Sit down already or you're getting detention BOTH OF YOU!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the classroom door. "Come in," Mr. Collins called clearing his throat to regain his composure.

Rachel walked in, looking completely adorable in her short black skirt, white turtleneck and minisweater.  
"Mr. Collins this is the study hall they assigned me."

"Oh alright" Mr. Collins said reviewing her schedule. "Well we have a few empty seats. Raise your hand if you need to get up." He said looking pointedly at Joey. "If everyone is quiet we can talk the last 5 minutes in indoor voice. Unfortunately Phoebe and Joey have ruined that privilege for all of us today."

The whole studyhall started to complain "Excuse me I said I want silence or no talking the rest of the week. Now why don't you all stop acting out and see where that gets you." After everyone finally gave up and went back to whatever they were doing to pass the time Mr. Collins gave Rachel her schedule and pointed towards some empty chairs.

"Thanks," Rachel said sweetly. Looking around the room, her eyes caught Ross's. He knew he shouldn't stare but somehow found it impossible not to.

"Can I sit here?" Rachel pointed at the seat next to him at his table.

"Oh sure," Ross said pulling out the chair next to him.

Rachel smiled pulling a glamour magazine from her purse which she began flipping through. Ross usually didn't have any interest in glamour but when Rachel offered to share her magazine Ross couldn't resist; quickly pushing his physics work away. He was sure his physics teacher would understand even if he didn't get the highest test grade everytime this year

They spent the rest of the period giggling over crazy outfits and taking fashion iq and what is your best color for hair, nail polish, lipstick type quizzes.

When the bell finally rang everybody started gathering their things and dispersing to 7th period. Rachel hung back a second watching Ross. He seemed like a genuinely sweet and caring person which was miles away from her last boyfriend's, Barry, personality.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" Ross asked once they made it to the hallway.

Truthfully, Rachel knew where her next classroom was but she wasn't going to pass up a golden opportunity if Ross wanted to escort her.

"Actually..I'm not sure where... its English room 214."

"Oh okay well I have pre-calc in 203 so why don't we walk together," Ross suggested.

"Ok!" Rachel grinned, feeling on cloud nine. Her first day couldn't be going any better she found a new friend in Monica and a cute senior was interested in her. What could go wrong?

So thats part one...look for two by valentines day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is part two of three part series. Basically Rachel is the new girl in high school and its around homecoming time in her sophomore year. Monica Gellar is also a popular sophomore and Ross, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey are seniors. Richard Burke is also a senior who Monica has a huge crush on. Hope you like this. Own the story not the characters. Feedback is welcome :)

Later in the afternoon, the final bell rang and Ross caught a glimpse of Rachel in the crowded hallway, He quickly redirected himself in her direction. "Hey" he said, catching up with her.

Rachel gave him a cute little smile, then proceeded to open her locker. "So how was your first day?" Ross asked.

"Some parts were better than others and I miss some of my old friends but I think there are some good reasons to stay," Rachel winked at Ross.

"So I guess your going to cheer practice with Monica?"

"I don't know. I cheered at my old school. I'm kind of hoping to ...I don't know"

"I get it," Ross nodded vigorously. "You want to reinvent yourself."

'Well maybe a little." Rachel admitted.

"Hey! My friends all hang out at Central Perk want to come there for awhile?"

Before Rachel could respond, Elizabeth walked over to Ross wearing a snug fuschia top and jean skirt and her blond hair braided in pigtails down her back..

"Rossy!" she squealed. Elizabeth was a freshman Ross knew from student government who had an undeniable crush on Ross.

"Come on we have a last minute government meeting after school today...unless your busy" her eyes narrowing on Rachel.

Rachel shrugged "I have cheer practice."

"What I thought we were checking out Central Perk. I don't even know of a meeting," Ross glanced between the girls.

Rachel hesitated "Well I promised Monica. See you around Ross." Rachel slammed her locker and started down the hall.

Elizabeth brushed a blond silky pigtail victoriously over her shoulder. "Come on Rossy we have some business.."she bounced at his side gripping his arm. Ross felt his heart ache watching Rachel leave and most likely getting the wrong impression about his relationship with Elizabeth. "I heard you and Mona broke up," Elizabeth blathered on. "What a shame!"

Meanwhile Joey is hanging out with some girl whose name he cant quite remember -Anna, Amber, Amy- drinking an icee at central perk.

"Don't you wish she'd take an intermission already?" The girl said indicating Phoebe's loud guitar playing.

"Why? She sounds good," Joey stated matter-of-factually.

"Are you just saying that because your sleeping with her?" she asked saucily.

"No I'm saying it because it's what I think." Joey shrugged. "You gonna finish that?" he asked staring at her blueberry muffin with only a bite missing.

The girl shoved it toward him, "Help yourself," she smirked.

"Thanks," he said wolfing it down.

"You can help yourself to other things later too," she winked.

"Right," Joey laughed finishing the muffin.

"Hey wanna go makeout in my dad's car?" The girl asked.

Joey shrugged grabbing her hand, they nearly knocked Ross over on their way out.

"Watch it!" Ross all but shrieked.

"What is your problem?" Chandler asked Ross "why are you so uptight?"

"I'm not" Ross yelled. "let's just find a table and get this physics worksheet done. Elizabeth really delayed me with her phony meeting that was just an excuse to get me to do her class treasurer job."

"And did you?" Chandler asked.

"Shut up!" Ross snapped. "Look I'm getting a pepsi. Why don't you get started so I don't have to do all your physics too."

"Hey that's not fair! I'm in a fragile state right now after being shamed by Janice."

"Oh yeah I heard she got back with her ex-boyfriend when he gave her his class ring and invited her to homecoming."

"I believe her exact words were – OH MY GAWDDD!" Chandler intoned.

"Hey you do a great Janice impression," Ross said sarcastically.

Just then Monica and her cheerleader followers, including Rachel, strolled in.

"Special request!" Phoebe called into her microphone. Phoebe took requests from other students to help pay for her guitar and music stuff. Usually her requests pulled in a good crowd if only because they tended to include a lot of hot gossip. "Special request!" Phoebe's voice sang out attracting a small crowd. "This one goes out from Monica Gellar."

Ross rolled his eyes as Monica gave a smug smirk to her peers, loving the spotlight tremendously.

Phoebe began strumming on her guitar.

 _Richard Burke your so tall_

 _you called Monica out in the hall_

 _Richard asked Monica for a date_

 _Monica said that would be so great_

 _and best of all Richard and Monica_

 _are a couple for the homecoming ball!_

Monica's smiled grew even wider, if that was possible, as everyone surrounding her cheered and awed in congratulations.

Ross couldn't help but notice the way Chandler's face blanched.

"You okay dude?" Ross asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah _so great_!" he answered mimicking Monica's response to Richard in the song.

"You don't have to lie, Janice really got to you this time," Ross said sympathetically.

"Yeah she really did," Chandler agreed, only not really meaning Janice. He remembered back before high school when he used to hang out with Ross and Monica all the time. Sure, back then, she was less weight conscious, maybe even a little chubby, but still he always thought she was the prettiest girl in the room when she smiled. But then Ross and Chandler had started freshman year while Monica was still a seventh grader. Chandler met Janice and the rest is history.

Across the room, Ross stared on just as miserably as Rachel got hit on by a bunch of jerks as she sat with Monica and a few others girls on the couch. Apparently everyone couldn't help being intrigued by the new girl.

Eventually, Rachel broke away and walked over to play pool with this foreign exchange student, Paulo, Ross found exceptionally irritating and dull. Try telling that to most girls who though he was a dream.

"What are you looking at?" Chandler asked, morosely punching numbers into his calculator.

"Oh nothing," Ross said as Paulo pulled Rachel's hand guiding her to where the pool tables were.

Chandler snorted, "Okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy."

"Fine," Ross snapped. "Like does he have to help her hold the pool cue every time? Really? The way he's leaning on top of .sooo...sooo."

"Seems like she's having a good time," Chandler said. Staring as Paulo brushed some of Rachel's golden hair behind her ear to whisper something.

"Probably telling her some dirty joke in his language."

"The language of looovvvve" Chandler drawled.

"You know what I'm going to " Ross started feeling like he wanted to go poke Paulo right in the face with his cue stick.

"What?" Chandler asked.

Ross felt defeated before he even finished his thought. "Nothing. Never mind, lets just go do this homework at my house."

"Good idea," Chandler agreed, watching Richard arrive and go scoop Monica up in front of the whole world. The only physics he cared about was finding some black hole to get lost in.

Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go..this one will be the homecoming dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is part three of three part series. It actually will probably need another conclusion chapter that takes place a little after this chapter. Basically Rachel is the new girl in high school and its around homecoming time in her sophomore year. Monica Gellar is also a popular sophomore and Ross, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey are seniors. Richard Burke is also a senior who Monica has a huge crush on. Hope you like this. Own the story not the characters. Feedback is welcome :)

Rachel spun around 360 degrees criticizing her appearance in the dressing room mirror. Her lemon dress fell just above her knees accenting her slim figure. The bodice had silver sequins and the bottom puffed out dramatically.

"i think this is the one!" her mother clapped her hands thrilled. "I can just imagine how beautiful you will look as sophomore class homecoming queen!" her mother praised.

"Rachel you're so beautiful!" Jill her 8th grade sister complimented from her seat next to the pile of dresses Rachel had discarded.

Rachel gave them a bitchy look from her position in front of the mirror. "I doubt I'll be homecoming queen when I've only been going to this school a few weeks."

"Not with that attitude," her mother replied. Mrs. Greene had won many crowns in her day and expected nothing less of her daughters.

"I don't even care if I go to be honest. I already got back on the cheer team isn't that enough?" Rachel pouted.

"Honey what's wrong?"her mother asked in concern.

"I don't know" Rachel murmured.

"What's the problem Rach...daddy's paying for the dress?" Jill even looked confused.

Rachel glared at Jill's reflection. "Jill I just don't want to go to homecoming!" Rachel yelled. She started taking the dress off and threw it on the floor. Her mother promptly replaced it onto the hanger.

"Why?" Jill said. "You don't even sound like you."

"Since we moved here and breaking up with Barry..and trying to make all these new friends" Rachel searched for the right words to express her feelings.

"I thought you were going with Paulo now?" Jill asked studying her new manicure for any flaws.

"He asked me but that doesn't mean I want to go with him," Rachel declared.

"I can't wait til I'm in high school and have hot guys like Paulo asking me out," Jill said dreamily not getting her sister's point.

"Well I can wait!" their mother laughed uneasily. "Hurry up and get dressed Rachey. Jill and I will purchase the dress and meet you out front."

Alone in the dressing room, Rachel stared at her reflection. Why did she feel so miserable? Because you want to go with Ross not Paulo some little voice answered silently. Rachel shook her head, adjusted her pink mini dress and pulling on her jean jacket, and went to meet her mother and sister, working hard to keep her fake smile in place.

The following day was Monday. By lunchtime, Rachel had flunked her geometry quiz and got hit twice in the face during dodge ball. So much for the teacher's no hitting in the head rule. She guessed she made herself and easy target though, considering all she could think about was how she had to give Paulo an answer about homecoming at lunch today. And here she was at lunch and a few minutes away from telling him...yes? That was definitely the "right" answer in everyone else's opinion. Standing in the lunchline she halfheartedly picked up her chicken sandwich, fruit, and milk.

"Hey Rachel over here!" A few other girl's wearing cheer uniforms that matched her own waved at her. Rachel gave a weak smile as she exited the lunch line. She caught Paulo's eye sitting next to Monica and Richard.

Suddenly, she couldn't go through with it. She darted around a few other kids going to the tables and headed in a completely different direction. Somehow she found herself at Ross, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe's table.

"Hey Rachel!" Ross said.

"Hi" she smiled, feeling very self-conscious. She had no clue why because at her other school she had nothing but confidence. Now she was stopped next to an all senior lunch table and she was a sophomore feeling more like a baby.

"Are you sitting here?" Ross asked, starting to clear a spot.

"Her? No underclassmen," Joey said, but sounded sort of joking.

"Sure I guess" Rachel said, setting her tray next to Phoebe's guitar.

Everybody started talking and eating until Monica stomped over a few minutes later.

"Rachel!"

"Monica!" Rachel looked up from her conversation with Phoebe.

"I know you're new here but cheerleaders eat together. Everyday. Over there." Monica placed her hand on her hip.

"I didn't know that was a rule," Rachel responded.

"Plus Paulo is waiting on you. So we can make arrangements for homecoming."

"Monica, I'm not going with Paulo." Rachel said quietly.

"What? What!" Monica demanded.

"I thought about it. Really. But I just – don't want to," Rachel finished figuring honesty was just about her only option.

"Rachel what is wrong with you. I know you took a few hits in dodgeball maybe you do need to go to the nurse." Monica seemed mad.

"No I'm fine and that's the last time I play on any team against you," Rachel said.

"Fine," Monica sat down bumping into Chandler as she pulled a chair next to Rachel. "Just tell me why you changed your mind about Paulo."

"Mon just leave it alone," Ross said.

"Shut-up Ross," Monica yelled.

"Monica there is no reason," Rachel stood to throw her tray out. Her appetite was completely gone. "I'm gonna go tell him right now."

"Is there someone else?" Monica asked but came off more like an accusation.

Rachel gave a nervous laugh, catching everyone off guard.

"OMG there is! Who is it?"Monica demanded jumping out of her seat so fast Chandler spilled gatorade everywhere. "Chandler you're gonna wreck my uniform!" Monica shrieked.

"Tragedy!" Chandler intoned throwing napkins on the lime puddle.

"Rachel please tell me. If we're gonna cheer together for the next 3 years we shouldn't start with secrets."

Rachel held her tray in front of her like a shield. "Monica I don't know." She blushed so hard that it was pretty obvious she wasn't being totally honest. "I need to go talk to Paulo now before lunch ends."

Monica begged, "please Rachel you should just be honest about who you like."

"I know who she likes," Phoebe cut in.

Monica and Rachel froze simultaneously at her words.

"Who is it babe?" Joey asked.

Phoebe whispered in his ear. At first Joey looked confused then the light bulb lit up his gorgeous italian features as everything seemed to slide into place. "Aww you guys!" He looked from Ross to Rachel.

"Wait? What she likes Ross?" Chandler announced. Rachel did this cute nod shrug.

"No Rachel isn't into Ross..my brother..no no" Monica stared at Rachel then Ross for reassurance.

Rachel and Ross couldn't take their eyes off each other and Monica's words didn't even register to them. "Rachel you are on the rebound and – and Ross is addicted to being in relationships. You could not have real feelings for each other!" Monica was determined to stop this. Whatever was going on seemed wrong. She spent so much time and energy investing in being popular and exclusive. Rachel fit in with the popular crowd but not her brother Ross.

"Rachel you have feelings for me? This is so great!" Ross stood and went over to Rachel, undeterred by Monica's objections..

Chandler tried to cover Monica's eyes.

"Hands to yourself Bing," Monica said slapping him away.

"Yeah I guess I do," Rachel put down her tray. "But why is it so great?"

Ross didn't answer he simply took her hands in his and softly kissed her lips. "Because the last few weeks since you moved here all I can do is think about how much I want to be with you."

"Told ya!" Phoebe said triumphantly to no one in particular.

"Ross ...do you want to be by homecoming date?" Rachel asked her green eyes shining into his.

"Yes of course," Ross picked her up a little off the ground wrapping her in tight hug.

Rachel giggled putting her arms around his neck.

"No – no " Monica started but before she could protest her new friend liking her brother she began to feel lightheaded. She looked back to find a seat but instead everything went from spots to black in a millisecond and she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Synopsis: Rachel is the new girl in high school and its around homecoming time in her sophomore year. Monica Gellar is also a popular sophomore and Ross, Chandeler, Phoebe, and Joey are seniors. Richard Burke is also a senior who Monica has a huge crush on. Own the story not the characters. Hope you like this. Feedback is welcome :)

Homecoming had finally arrived. Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, and Elizabeth were speeding toward the dance in their limo. At least Chandler wished they were speeding since he was paired with Elizabeth, who only agreed to go as Chandler's date as a huge favor to Ross and secretly only because she wanted to go with Ross. Too bad Rachel and Ross were snuggled side by side whispering secrets and taking couple selfies, totally oblivious to Elizabeth's agenda. Phoebe was sitting in Joey's lap and the two of them were just making out incessantly. Next to him Elizabeth was sitting in her strapless pink minidress, her hair coiled on top her head like a snake, and so much eyeshadow, blush, and mascara she looked like a 10 year old dressed up like barbie doll on halloween.

Chandler sighed wishing he could go back in time and stay home. Although life as an only child with two borderline eccentric parents wasn't too great of a prospect for spending the night at home. Monica had looked really beautiful in contrast with Elizabeth. She had a powder blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. She wore her hair down, insisting Richard loved her hair down, and a few butterfly clips in it. Chandler knew she was upset Richard was late and missed out on the group photos but Chandler didn't care at all about Richard and was glad he hadn't showed.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked as he and Monica made their way through the crowded dance entrance. Lots of their friends gathered around making a scene over how amazing they looked as a couple. Monica wanted to be thrilled. This was the night of her life. But Richard showed up late and her mother gave Rachel the heart shaped lavalier necklace to wear. She didn't even offer it to Monica like the thought never occurred to her. She felt a stab of jealousy when her mom said it was only for "Ross's girlfriend". Monica felt like screaming it was practically Ross and Rachel's first date and Ross had too many girlfriends to count but she decided to give her mother the satisfaction of seeing it upset her. Her mother had even shed a few tears as Ross and Rachel posed together but nothing for her.

"Nothing is wrong," Monica said smiling up at Richard.

"Good," Richard kissed her deeply. "Come here I want to show you something," he pulled Monica to where a few of his senior friends were hanging out with their dates in the courtyard.

"Richard! What's up are you guys comin over to Paulo's after the dance?"

"Yeah we all figured we leave right after the homecoming king and queen are announced." Another friend said.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Richard agreed enthusiastically.

"What?" Monica asked, that didn't sound like the night she had planned.

"Mon," Richard explained, "it's a surprise for our dates. We're going to have our own private after party. Vodka, maybe a little hot tub action and making out included." Richard grinned suggestively.

"Speaking of..." Ursula Buffet came over with a bottle wrapped in a paper bag she had stashed in her purse. Ursula was Phoebe's identical twin but the two rarely talked. "Anyone want a little splash of fun?" Ursula laughed.

"Sure" everyone seemed to say at once greedily angling their glasses toward her.

Ursula laughed indulgently. "I can't wait to be a bartender..can you imagine getting paid for this!"

"You'll be the best bartender ever!" someone praised. "You got a ride to Paulo's?" another asked her.

"We can take her," Richard volunteered. Clearly he wasn't going to consult Monica on anything tonight.

Finally, Chandler's limo made it to the school. He couldn't wait to get out since Elizabeth had sprayed a suffocating amount of perfume on both of them. Unfortunately, Joey and Phoebe were still making out against the door. Chandler pushed them to the side escaping out the door.

"That was rude" Elizabeth snapped, obviously expecting Chandler to help her out. By this time, Joey got a clue and he and Phoebe jumped out and walked in hand and hand. Rachel and Ross followed acting like they were walking the red carpet. Rachel held Ross's arm blowing kisses and telling everyone to vote her homecoming court.

"Come on" Elizabeth demanded hauling Chandler into the dance.

"What's the rush?" Chandler demanded since it was clear Elizabeth only wanted to follow Ross.

From there his night took another embarrassing turn. Everyone noticed Chandler but for an entirely different reason than Rachel.

"Hey Chandler! Where did you pick up your date? The baby pool?" Some football player called out.

"Maybe Chuckecheese? The toy store?" Another suggested.

"That'll teach you to mess with Janice," Janice's boyfriend sneered, shoving into Chandler and spilling punch on his suit jacket.

Elizabeth grinned around stupidly, clearly she was deaf, Chandler thought.

"Can we get our pictures now?" Elizabeth squealed delightedly seeing Ross and Rachel lined up for photos.

Chandler didn't respond, just went to the refreshment table and started blotting the stain with napkins.

Meanwhile Rachel and Ross were dancing to every song like they owned the school.

"Awe Rach this is the best date being here with you," Ross told her as they danced close.

"I know..it's amazing!" Rachel agreed.

"Hey can I get a shot for yearbook?" some girl came over photographing everybody.

"Sure!" Rachel said, snuggling into Ross for a closeup.

"Thanks a lot!" the girl smiled. "By the way Rachel I voted you for homecoming. I think you're going to win by a landslide!"

"Wow thanks!" Rachel responded.

"I can't believe this night is going so perfect," Ross said.

"It feels like a dream," Rachel agreed. "Hey lets go request a song up front."

"Okay!" Ross said. "and whatever we pick will officially be our song."

Monica glared as her brother and Rachel made their way up to the stage to talk to the deejay. It was so unfair. Richard barely wanted to even talk to her or dance or anything but makeout and all the making out was ruining her hair and makeup and once they even got in trouble with a chaperone for "being inappropriate".

"And then we'll get our drink on and hit the roller coasters!" one of Richard's friends laughed and everyone agreed as Monica tuned back into the group's conversation. Monica wondered why everything Richard and his friends did involved "getting their drink on" but maybe that's the only way they could stand each other.

"I definitely do better on roller coasters wasted," a pretty red-head beside Monica admitted coyly.

"I don't know if I can go," Monica wavered.

"Of course you are going," Richard said.

"Well who is going to drive us there if we're all drinking?" Monica asked.

Everyone in the group started laughing.

"Monica I know this might be a difficult concept but you don't get to call all the shots here," Richard said sliding his hand down her back over her ass.

"I don't think my parents are just gonna let me go off all weekend without some explanation," Monica argued.

"Monica just shut up!" some guy said.

As a cheerleader Monica usually got respected around school, but hanging out with Richard and all his senior friends was making her feel like a nothing.

"I'll be back," Monica mumbled to no one in particular. It was pretty obvious Richard's friends only wanted to stand around and nobody cared if she was there or not.

"You can do sooo much better than Monica Gellar," she heard Ursula slur to Richard as she walked away.

"So how's your night going?" Monica asked Chandler at the refreshment table after spending a long time fixing her hair and makeup in the bathroom.

"What no insult?" Chandler asked her. "No Chandler how much are Elizabeth's parents paying you to babysit? Chandler how many girl scout cookies did you have to buy to get Elizabeth to go out with you?"

"Ha ha I got nothin" Monica said sadly.

"How's your night with Prince Richard?" Chandler asked sarcastically. Holding a celery stick up to imitate a fake mustache.

Monica smirked "I'm sure it could be going worse."

"At least he's not just dating you to get with Ross." Chandler said.

"Oh come on Chandler tell me you didn't know Elizabeth is really into Ross?"

"Yes I knew! But she actually was spelling Ross's name in the window on the drive here."

"Nooooooo!" Monica laughed. The first time she'd laughed all night.

"Oh really." Chandler went on. "Ross hearts Elizabeth all over in all the makeout steam from Joey and Phoebe."

Monica and Chandler both busted up laughing.

At that moment, the deejay cut in to announce the next song a special request from Rachel and Ross.

"On behalf of my girlfriend Rachel," Ross began leaning in for a quick kiss. "We would like to share with you our first couple song.."Ross went on being with Rachel was clearly a confidence boost.

"Ross is really something else," Monica said. "You think he was giving a wedding toast."

"Yeah it sounds like Rachel has the homecoming vote all but locked up...sorry"Chandler said.

"That's ok" Monica shrugged not caring so much about her and Richard winning king and queen anymore.

"So everybody join me and my girl!" Ross finished to a deafening round of applause while Sir Mixalot's Baby got Back started rippling through the sound speakers. Rachel and Ross started dancing up on stage like royalty.

"Well if you can't beat em" Chandler offered his hand to Monica.

"Is this your way of asking me to dance Bing?"

"If that's a yes I am."

"okay!" Monica said happily dragging Chandler to a center group of cheerleaders she was friends with.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
